Merry Christmas Finn!
by tornadogirl28
Summary: When Finn is injured during a training exercise and has to spend Christmas in the hospital, it's up to Holley, Sid and the agents from C.H.R.O.M.E to bring Christmas to him!
1. Another day at CHROME

**Hey Everyone! In case you missed the announcement, I am writing a sequel to Kidnapped Hearts! I am working on the first chapter but I wanted to write a Christmas story! This year I decided to write a story featuring Finn. Next year I will write a story featuring Holley. But since it's Finn's turn, we will get to see a little bit of his past along with some Finn and Holley fluff! And there will be funny Sid moments!**

**Without further ado, I give you, Merry Christmas Finn!**

Chapter 1: Another Day at C.H.R.O.M.E

"Why do I have to do it now?" Finn protested, "Why can't I take it before the new year?! Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I promised I would take Holley out to finish her Christmas shopping!"

"But Finn, all agents are required to take these exercises! I've let you skip all the other ones, " Nathan said, "You have to take this one!"

"Fine!" he relented, "I'll do it! When does it need to happen!"

"Today at eleven, you need to show up at least fifteen minutes early."

Finn was arguing with the C.H.R.O.M.E director about a training exercise that would take place that afternoon. It was December 23 and Finn was busy making plans for the holiday with Holley when Nathan informed him that he had to attend a training exercise that afternoon. With another searing look at Nathan, Finn stomped out the office, slamming the door behind him. Still in a rage, he stormed through the main office room, passing Holley's desk without even a glance at her. The other agents looked at each other, shell-shocked expressions on their faces. They knew an angry Finn McMissile was a dangerous Finn McMissile.

"What's up with him?" Sid came sauntering over and sat on the corner of Holley's desk.

"No clue, but I think it has something to do with the exercise that is happening this afternoon."

"Really?" Sid crossed his arms casually, "They still make you guys do that?"

"Yeah it's a way for us to learn new techniques and stay sharp."

Sid nodded, "And Finn has a problem with that? I mean, the guy got out of all the other ones!"

She shrugged, "Apparently. Now if you don't mind I'm trying to get this work done before I'm due at the training grounds."

Sid hopped her desk, hands raised, "I can take a hint, I'll see you later. Good luck with Dracula!" he called over his shoulder.

"Thanks Sid!" Holly laughed, as a mental image of the famous villain came to mind.

A gentle snow was falling as Holley and Finn pulled up to the training grounds that afternoon. Holley parked her Jaguar near a small building and the two agents went inside.

A group of thirteen other agents were sitting in metal chairs, listening as a director was explaining the exercise while pointe to a diagram on a blackboard.

"Ah. Miss Shiftwell and Mr. McMissile, it's a pleasure that you could join us." The man stopped lecturing for a moment. Every pair of eyes turned to stare at the two standing awkwardly in the rear of the room.

"Go and grab your gear and join us back here," the man smiled and pointed to a door leading to an adjacent room.

"Yes sir." Holley said, pulling a still resistant Finn along with her. The room was filled with tall cubbies with a hook mounted in each cubby. All but two of the cubbies were empty and Holley and Finn made their way toward them. They each contained a set of uniforms and a bulletproof vest and a handgun along with several magazines. "I still don't see why we have to do this," Finn muttered under his breath as he pulled on his vest, "Heaven knows we do this enough of this in the field."

"Come on, it won't be too bad. Now let's listen to that lecture." Holley slipped the handgun into a holster at her side. Resentfully, Finn followed his partner into the other room and took a seat near the back.

"Now," the director continued, "Your mission is this: There is an obstacle course inside the building next door. There is a small red box inside and you must retrieve it. Several directors and other agents will be lurking inside that will jump out and try to stop you. You will shoot them with your handgun." When a startled murmur spread throughout the agents, the director raised his hand for silence.

"I forgot you all are used to real guns. These guns are specially designed to fire electrical signals at the vests that your attackers will be wearing. The vests will track how accurate your shots are and they will count toward your grade to pass the test." The man gave a wicked smile, "Just so you won't take all day, there is a bomb planted inside that has a timer for five minute. It isn't real, but if the timer counts down and you are still inside your mission has failed. You all have two attempts to pass the test. Now we will go one at a time. Follow me everyone."

The man led the agents outside to another larger building. The man pulled open the door to allow the agents a glimpse into the dimly lit interior. There were several wood pallets stacked six feet high in the middle of the room and several other items were around the building, making for difficult maneuvering. The director pulled a list from his pocket and read off the first name, "Fitz! You're up first." A young man made his way to the front of the group. On the signal, he dashed inside. The grouped waited tensely, when, thirty seconds before the bomb was to go off he emerged. The agents applauded.

"Shiftwell!" you're next!"

Holley ran the course and came out a minute before the deadline. She walked over to Finn panting for breath, "If I can do it, it will be a cinch for you!" she clapped a hand on his shoulder.

Just then a radio squawked from the director's pocket.

"Yeah?" he said into the radio.

"There is s problem with the bomb sir, the timer is five seconds slow."

"Very well, go get another one."

There were a few minutes before the director called Finn to the front of the group and gave him last minute directions for the course. Just a Finn went sprinting in, a small group of people came running out the side door of the building. They were the directors who were supposed to attack Finn.

"Sir!" a woman cried, "Stop the tests! There is a live ordnance in there!"

"What do you mean?!" the director yelled.

"Someone put a live ordnance inside instead of the fake one!"

The director went sprinting toward the door, "McMissile! Get out of there!"

When there was no answer he turned to the crown and started to order them back a safe distance while still yelling for Finn. Holley broke free from the crowd and sprinted toward the door. Taking a deep breath, she screamed Finn's name, sending it echoing into the building.

Meanwhile, Finn had his gun drawn and was running through the obstacle course with ease. Every fiber in his being was taut as he waited for the assailants to attack him. Suddenly he heard his name screamed. His head whipped toward the door as he recognized the voice. Aborting the mission, he was sprinting toward the door and was only feet from safety when there was a blinding flash of light and a sound louder then thunder. He felt himself being thrown forward, twisting in mid-air before landing heavily on the ground. As the world swirled around him, he felt the coolness of the snowflakes falling on his face as he lay on the ground. Suddenly, he felt two fingers pressed gingerly to his neck.

"I've got a pulse!" he heard Holley cry, "Someone call 999!"

The voice sounded faint to Finn and it reverberated in his head. He tried to smile; he knew he was in good hands as long as she was there. He felt several pairs of hands feeling down his arms and legs checking for broken bones as Holley gently ran her hands over his chest pressing gently on each rib to check for breaks. As she reached his fourth rib, white hot pain erupted from his side, making him clutch at the sliver of consciousness he already clung to. The last thing he remembered was Holley, dear, sweet Holley, brushing locks of hair out of his face, murmuring, "Hang on Finn, hang on."

**All right! Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I hope you all have a great day and if you could find time to drop me a review I would be very grateful! **


	2. The Hospital

**Hey Y'all! Glad to see you've returned to my little corner of the web!**

**Thanks soooooo much for the review! Trust me, and author loves to know when she's appreciated! Now on with the story!**

Chapter 2:

Holley was sitting next to her partner, anxiously watching for any change in his condition. She thought that when she knelt by his head, she saw the faintest trace of a smile but that was gone now and in its place was a slight mask of pain. Several of the directors hurried and knelt down by the fallen agent.

"Start checking his limbs for breaks and fracture, but be gentle!" Holley ordered before directing another agent to call for an ambulance. Gently, Holley started to check each of Finn's ribs for breaks. As she worked her way down his ribcage, she watched his face for any pain. When she reached the middle of his left side, she felt the bond give under her fingers and she heard a sharp gasp of breath from Finn. Drawing in her hand quickly, Holley sat by Finn and continued to direct the others while she brushed several stray strands of hair out of his face.

Soon the screaming of sirens announced the arrival of the paramedics. Several directors and agents ran back to the parking lot to escort them to where Finn was. Holley once again pressed her fingers to Finn's neck and counted his pulse before moving her hand to his stomach to check his respirations.

"What have we got?" One of the paramedics asked as he and his partner wheeled the gurney over to where the prone agent lay. Holley told them what had happened and reluctantly got up as the two started their examination. One of the men shone a penlight briefly into Finn's eyes and murmured something to his partner.

"Did you say he hit his head?" the man asked Holley.

"Yeah. When the bomb detonated he twisted in mid air and came down pretty hard."

The paramedics conversed quietly with each other and Holley tried desperately to hear what they were saying but the only phrase she was able to catch was when one of the technicians asked for a neck brace. In a few minutes they had transferred Finn to a gurney and began to wheel him toward the ambulance.

The snow continued to fall, oblivious to that traumatic incident that had just taken place. Holley stared blankly as the ambulance carried her partner toward the hospital. Suddenly, every fiber of her being acted on instinct and she suddenly found herself flying toward her car, sending up a prayer as she ran.

As she pulled out of the gate and headed toward the hospital, everything seemed to be in a blur. Resorting to her spy training, she shut her emotions into a corner of her mind and allowed common sense to make her decisions. The drive was short and in a few minutes she was pulling up to the main entrance to the hospital. The imposing brick building was stark against the grey sky. Flipping her hair over her shoulder she headed into the hospital. She strode up to the admission desk and looked the receptionist in the eye while saying, "I'm Holley Shiftwell I work for C.H.R.O.M.E. I need information regarding a Finn McMissile. He was brought in with minor trauma injuries."

"I'm sorry ma'am but I don't know about the condition of the patients. You may have a seat in the waiting room and someone will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Holley forced a smile and headed for the waiting room.

When she arrived, the first thing she noticed was the somber looks of everyone there. Purposely, she headed for the desk where a woman was working busily.

"I'm looking for information on a man named Finn McMissile. He was brought in a short while ago with minor trauma injuries."

The woman looked up and gave a tired sigh. "I don't have any information to give right now. You my have a seat and a doctor will be with you shortly."

"Perhaps you don't understand." Holley lowered her voice and reached into her pocket for her badge, "I am agent Holley Shiftwell and I need information regarding this man. It is of great importance."

The woman took one look at Holley's badge and at the agent before her and paled considerably before stammering, "O-o-one moment and I'll go get a doctor."

Pleased with the result, Holley watched as the woman practically ran over a nursing student as she hurried to get a doctor. Five minutes later, a young man in a while lab coat appeared in the waiting room.

"Agent Shiftwell?" he asked as he extended his hand. Holley nodded and listened as the doctor told her about his patient's condition.

"I'm doctor Grey. We've ruled out internal bleeding. So far he has several broken ribs and a concussion. He has a fractured wrist and several lacerations on his face one of which required sutures."

"May I be allowed to see him?"

"He is in the process of being moved to a private room right now. I'll have someone come and get you when he is settled."

"Thank you doctor."

As the doctor left, Holley sank down in a chair to wait. After paging through every magazine in the waiting room and spending several minutes just watching the doctors and nurses hurry through the room, Holley finally saw a nurse heading toward her. She stood and smiled at her.

"Are you here for Mr. McMissile?"

"Yeah, how is he?"

"He is still unconscious but you can go in."

"Thanks you."

Holley followed the nurse through a set of double doors and down several hallways. She paused in front of a door marked E113.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," Holley took a deep breath. The nurse quietly pushed open the door. Holley bit her lip when she saw Finn. There was an oxygen mask placed over his mouth and nose and there was a white cast covering his right wrist. His torso was bare and there was supportive tape wrapped around his ribs. An IV was also connected to his arm.

Holley pulled up a chair next to him. The silence would have been deafening except for the gentle hiss of oxygen and the beeping of the heart monitor. Gently, Holley brushed several strands of black hair out of his face.

"I don't know if you can here me Finn, but I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you." She wrapped her fingers around his uninjured hand; "You take your time and get better because we have a major holiday to celebrate."

She stroked his hand tenderly and stared at intently as if he might wake up if she stared at it long enough. Suddenly, she felt his hand tighten around hers. Gasping, she looked up into a pair of the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. She felt Finn pull his hand out of hers and reach up to lift his oxygen mask off his face.

"Blimey, what in the world happened?" Finn whispered.

"When you were doing your test, someone put a live ordnance inside the building. And it blew right before you made it outside."

"I figured as much." He shifted in bed gasping in pain when he agitated his ribs.

"I would lie still for a little while," Holley smiled, "You have a concussion, a few broken ribs and a broken wrist."

"Great. So when are they letting me out of here? I still plan to take you out to finish your shopping."

"You will be lucky if you get out of here by Christmas. Now put that mask back on before I have to do it for you."

Just then the door to Finn's room opened and a young student nurse peered in.

"Miss Shiftwell, the doctor told me to tell you that you'll have to let him rest and Mr. McMissile you should put that oxygen mask back on."

She started to approach Finn's bed but a scathing glare from the patient had her turning for the door without another word. As the young girl pushed the door open a voice in the hall reached their ears.

"How's the patient doing Mia?" a woman's voice asked.

"He's awake."

"Did you tell his visitor to leave?"

"I did and I told him to put his oxygen mask back on but he glared at me!"

The other nurse pushed open the door. "Really?! Who could glare mean enough to scare you? The only person I know of who could do that is-" she caught sight of Finn, "Is Finn McMissile."

"Hello Mary," Finn greeted her with a small smile.

"You know him?" the young nurse asked, surprised.

"You could say that. Finn here has been in and out of the ER about a hundred times."

Finn smirked, "Have you been counting?"

"Now don't pull the charm card with me Finn McMissile. Now put that mask back on before a tape it on," She said with a smile.

Finn sighed and placed the mask back on his face.

Holley stood, "I can see you are in very good hands. I'll be back tomorrow and I'll bring Sid with me."

Finn lifted the mask again, "Bye Holley, thanks for coming. It was nice to wake up with you sitting next to me."

"You're welcome. I'll see you later," she placed a kiss on his forehead before she left the room.

**Wel….. How'd you like it? Thanks for reading and if you would like another holiday fix check out my other story A Very Merry Christmas- Siddely Style! Drop me a review! Ta Ta for now!**


	3. Here Comes Santa!

**Greetings and Happy New Year! I'm sorry I didn't get this done before Christmas but I will get this done I promise!**

Chapter 3: Here Comes Santa Claus!

Finn was bored. Utterly and completely bored. He was paging through a celebrity magazine for the third time when, with a sigh, he threw it down and lay back on the bed. As a C.H.R.O.M.E agent, he was used to getting up at the crack of dawn. Now with nothing to do, he was at the point of climbing the walls. In the quietness of the room, the sounds of the hospital seemed deafening. Nurses and doctors talked amiably as they made their morning rounds and he could hear the sounds of instruments clanging together as the medical carts were rolled past his door. Just then there came a knock and a nurse entered pushing a small cart.

"Good morning Mary!" Finn smiled at her while adjusting his position, carful not to jostle his ribs.

"Good morning Finn!" She parked the cart next to his bedside and pulled on a pair of gloves, "So how are you doing? Are you in any pain?"

"Not too much. The IV meds are taking care it. Do you have any more magazines or books? I'm about to go crazy!"

"I'm sorry Finn. I've given you every magazine on the floor!" Mary said as she pulled a blood pressure cuff and thermometer from her cart.

Sighing, Finn allowed the thermometer to be slipped under his tongue and he tried to ignore the constricting feeling of the blood pressure cuff. As Mary recorded the data, she murmured, "Your blood pressure is a little high Finn. But I think I'll chalk it up to boredom."

Mary reached into her cart again and pulled out a hypodermic syringe. Finn paled at the sight of it and he could feel his heart begin to drum against his chest.

"Ok Finn. The doctor just wants a blood sample then I'll leave you to your boredom." Mary suddenly caught sight of her patient's face. "Why Finn! What's the matter? Are you afraid of needles?"

"No. I'm not afraid." Finn forced his voice to remain steady and he stared at the needle in her hand in defiance.

"Ok then. This will only hurt a little."

She wrapped a tourniquet around his upper arm and drove the sharp point home. Finn watched with a morbid fascination as the syringe began to fill with blood. He was able to breath easily again when the needle was safely returned to the cart.

There was a sudden commotion out in the hall followed by people laughing. Mary darted to the door and poked her head out, chuckled, then returned to finish the checkup.

"What was that all about?" Finn asked as she made several notations on his chart.

"Santa and one of his elves decided to drop by."

There was a knock on the door and the doctor entered. What surprised Finn however, was who was standing in the hallway just outside his door. He could have sworn he saw Sid, dressed in a Santa costume, waving at him. He couldn't make out if the elf was someone he knew before the door closed.

"Mary?" He asked cautiously, "How many different medications am I on?"

The nurse flipped open his chart and read off the names of three different medications.

"Do any of them cause hallucinations?"

"Two of them can."

"Good. Because I think I'm having one."

"What do you mean?" the doctor moved to look over Mary's shoulder to read his chart.

"I could've sworn I saw a friend of mine standing in the hall."

"That is because you did Finn!" Siddeley smiled, poking his head inside the door.

Sid and his elf entered the room and both sat down on the bed.

"Who's your elf Sid?" Finn stared at the person perched on the corner of his bed with mock severity.

"Oh come on Finn! It's me!" Holley took off her garish elf hat and shot him an annoyed look.

"I knew it was you the whole time!" Finn laughed then grimaced when pain from his ribs assaulted him.

"So where are you and good ole' Saint Nick off to today? Don't tell me you got all dressed up just to visit me?"

"Very funny Finn." Sid made a face, "We are off to deliver gifts to the children's ward."

"Well have a nice time!" he raised his hand to wave at them, grimacing when the pain from his ribs made him gasp.

The doctor, silent until now, stepped forward, "When was the last time you had a dose of pain killers? And be honest!"

"About six hours ago." He murmured.

"Mary will you give him another dose? I've got to complete my rounds."

The doctor bid farewell and left the room.

"All right Finn. This will make you feel better." Mary wiped down the port on his IV and prepared a hypodermic of medication.

Watching the needle get closer to his arm, Finn felt his heart begin to beat a little faster and felt a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. Suddenly, he felt Holley slip her hand into his, apparently sensing his reaction to the needle. When the injection was administered, Mary gathered her things and left the room.

"Hey Sid! Why don't you go and raid the snack bar and give me a moment to talk with Finn?" Holley asked.

Sid opened his mouth to protest, but a severe look from Holley had him scampering for the door.

Turning to Finn, Holley noticed that his forehead was dry once again and that the color had returned to his face.

"Are you okay Finn?" She asked him gently.

"If you are referring to my injuries. I'm feeling fine!"

"No Finn. I saw how you reacted when Mary got within two feet of your arm with that needle. Don't you like needles?"

"Well if a nurse tried to stick a saber into your arm wouldn't you be a little nervous?"

"Stop being difficult Finn! Why did you get like that?"

He stared Holley in the eyes, determined to make her back down. When she challenged his look with a fiercer one, he took a deep breath, "When I was nine years old. My grandfather took me out to finish Christmas shopping. On our way to the mall we had to stop at the bank to deposit a check that my grandfather had. We walked in the door and right into the middle of a bank robbery. My grandfather pushed me behind him and we just stood there. I watched a lot of westerns as a kid and seeing real live bank robbers fascinated me. When one of the bank robbers began to harass a woman teller, my grandfather interfered. There was a fight and one of the robbers hit my grandfather over the head with the stock of his gun. That's when I got scared. I started screaming and wouldn't shut up when the robbers started yelling at me. I only stopped when I saw one of the robbers pull out a syringe with a needle on the end. He told me the drug was fort the guard but since he was taken care of. He had to find someone else to use it on. I felt a pinch and that was all I remember. When I came to, there was a paramedic bending over me, my parents hovering over his shoulder. As soon as I could think again, I asked for my grandfather. My parents were really hesitant to say anything but eventually they told me he had died of a severe concussion."

Holley was silent for a few minutes until she found her words, "Oh Finn! That's horrible!"

"It was tough for awhile but then life returned to a routine."

There was a few more moments of silence before Finn said, "Now you better hurry up and go catch Sid before he eats everything."

Just then the tinkle of bells reached their ears.

"Oh never mind, I think Saint Nick is coming back." Finn said dryly.

Just then the door burst open.

"Hello convalescing patient!" Sid said cheerfully.

"Sid cut the act I know you're not Santa Clause."

Sid produced a small package, "Then if I wasn't why would I be in possession of a present that is addressed to you?"

"Because you made it or bought it for me."

"Not this present."

Curious, Finn took the present from Sid's gloved hand. The feminine writing on the gift tag was a calling card for the woman who gave it to him and Finn smiled at Holley.

Pulling off the paper, Finn was surprised when a winter hat fell into his lap. Pulling it on, it covered his ears completely and the flannel lining added to its warmth.

"This is nice Holley." Finn complemented her.

"Oh it's not just a hat Finn." Holley had a mischievous smile.

"So what do you think of your present?" Asked Sid.

Turning to face him, Finn stopped short when he was nowhere to be found, "Where are you Sid?"

"I'm out in the hall,"

"Well then how on earth am I able to hear you?"

Sid came walking through the door holding a radio, "Your hat has a radio in the earflaps, isn't it cool?"

Finn pulled the hat off his head and studied it closely, "That's really neat Holley Thanks!" Finn suddenly got a strange glint in his eye. "Holley. How do you change the channel?"

"There's a small flap on the inside of the hat. That way you can change the channel or remove the radio."

Finn reached inside the hall and fiddled with the dial for a moment before putting it back on his head.

"What did you tune it to? Should I be afraid to ask?" Holley inquired.

"All the nurses use radios around here. Now I'll know when they're coming for me!"

Finn wore a superior smile.

"Honestly," Holley threw up her hands.

Just then Finn said, "Hey guys, not that I don't love having you here but visiting hours are soon over and you still have to deliver presents."

"Oh my word you're right!" Holley jumped up, shoved her hat back on her head, grabbed Sid by the sleeve and dragged him out of the room.

"See you later Finn!" Sid called as the door shut behind them.

Chuckling, Finn picked up the first magazine he had read that day, prepared to read them all over again.


	4. Merry Christmas Finn!

**Hey Y'all! I'm going to see if the story will cooperate with me and end in this chapter. If not, oh well, you'll get another update!**

"You don't understand!" Finn wailed, "It's Christmas day and I have to get out of here!"

"I know how you feel! Do you think I would rather be here then at home with my family on Christmas?" Mary put her hands on her hips, "But Finn you have broken ribs! Do you know what would happen if you left here without them at least getting the chance to mend properly? You could puncture a lung and be back here for a while with a chest tube!"

"And it would be worth it!" Finn glared at her.

The two of them were arguing about Finn's desire to leave the hospital before the doctor was ready to discharge him. Being Christmas day, Finn wanted to spend it with Holley doing something romantic together. The last thing he wanted to do was spend it in the hospital, trying to set the Guinness world record for the amount of magazines read.

Finn was growing tired of the battle rather quickly, "I'm going to go home right now. The hospital can't keep me against my will."

Mary took a deep breath before saying calmly, "All right. I'll just send your medical records down to the ER for when you come in with a punctured lung."

"Oh no you won't!" came a voice from the doorway.

The two turned to see Nathan Caldwell, the director of C.H.R.O.M.E staring hard at Finn.

"What's this I hear about you checking out early?" Nathan crossed his arms and advanced into the room.

"Nathan It's Christmas and I want to do something special for Holley!"

"Even if it means risking your health? Come on Finn, be reasonable!"

"I am being reasonable!"

Nathan opened his mouth to respond when there was a knock at the door and Holley poked her head in.

Seeing Nathan, she asked quickly, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No!" Finn said.

"Yes!" Nathan said at the same time.

"Oookay. So did I interrupt something or not?" she turned to Mary.

"We are just trying to convince Finn not to check himself out of the hospital."

"Why on earth would you do that Finn!?" she turned back to her partner.

"Because I wanted to do something special for you!"

"The best thing you can do for me right now is just stay where you are. We can celebrate Christmas when you get out of the hospital. But I do want to celebrate New Year's with you, and not in the hospital."

Suddenly remembering that Nathan was there she turned to him, "So did the hospital call you to make Finn stay here?"

"Nope." He smirked.

"Then why are you here?"

"I got wind of a party that was being planed and I decided to write myself an invitation."

Holley was stunned, "I-I'm sorry we didn't invite you sir but we thought that you might've had other plans!"

"I do but I just rearranged a few of them." He smiled and winked at her.

"Um- excuse me!" Finn waved his hand to catch their attention, "Clueless patient here wondering what the heck you are talking about!"

"We were just talking about a Christmas party we had planned at the office. Since you couldn't be there we decided to postpone it."

Just then there was another knock at the door and an orderly appeared pushing a wheelchair.

"What is that doing here!" Finn looked at the wheelchair with disgust.

"Well, I was going to offer to take you for a walk but if you want to stay here that's fine with me!"

"I'll take the wheelchair." Finn flipped the covers on his bed back and scooted to the end of his bed. "Where are we going?"

"Just for a walk."

After Finn was seated in the wheelchair and a blanked draped over his lap, the two set off with Nathan close behind.

"I never thought I would say this but it feels good to see the rest of this hospital." He said.

Happily, he looked around at his surroundings as doctors and nurses greeted him with a smile as they hurried by. He was puzzled when they suddenly came to a stop at the staff lounge.

"Holley. What are we doing here?! This is the staff lounge!"

"Not today it isn't!" and she opened the door and pushed him into the lounge.

"Surprise!" a dozen voices cried.

Finn was astonished. The room was decorated with Christmas lights and a there was a small Christmas tree in a corner. Several agents from C.R.O.M.E were scattered around the room and Finn even recognized his doctor, Mary and a few other nurses that took care of him during his stay.

"What's all this?" Finn grinned.

"Since you couldn't have a Christmas party with us, we voted we have one for you!" one of the agents answered.

"Thanks guys." Finn looked around at his friends, "This means a lot."

"All right, enough with the sentiments!" came Sid's voice from the back, "Let's party!"

All the agents parted as Sid pushed his way through to the front.

Finn rolled his eyes when he saw that he was dressed in his ugly Christmas sweater and his pair of reindeer slippers with the bells on the antlers.

"You know Sid? Even though I hate what you're wearing, it just wouldn't seem like Christmas without it!" Finn laughed.

"Thank you. And just for your information, I handed out a pair of reindeer slippers to every child in the pediatric ward. So if you get a chance you should go and visit them! It sounds like a whole army of reindeer!"

"I'll take your word for it Sid!" Finn laughed and the party began.

After several games, Finn beckoned Holley over.

"Do you mind pushing me back to my room for a moment?"

"No. Are you okay? This isn't taxing you too much is it?"

"No no. I'm okay."

Curios, she grasped the handles of the wheelchair and pushed her partner out into the hall, headed for his room. When the door safely shut behind them allowing them a moment of privacy, Holley knelt by his chair.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Perfectly. I just wanted a moment alone with you. I know that this party was your idea and I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate it. I'm really sorry I wasn't able to take you out for dinner or anything. I just wanted this Christmas to be perfect."

"But Finn it is! Even if it isn't in the most romantic of settings, just being here with you is what makes it perfect."

The two looked at each other for a long moment before they leaned in and kissed gently. When they separated, Finn tucked a lock of Holley's hair behind her ear and smiled, "I promise to make it up to you."

"You don't have to, you know. Just having another Christmas with you is the best present ever."

"I still want to get you a present though."

"If you insist I won't deny you. Now let's get back to the party or they're going to come hunting for us!" Holley laughed.

On their way back to the staff lounge, they passed the door to the children's playroom. When Finn pushed the door open slightly, the two of them were accosted with the sounds of thousands of tiny bells as the children ran around the room with their new slippers. Letting the door close, the two laughed gaily as they continued on their way.

Finally Holly was able to gasp through her laughter, "Leave it to Sid to turn a hospital into the North Pole!"

**Well Merry late Christmas. Sorry I got it done late but better late then never! I hope you enjoyed the story and if you could take a few minutes to leave a review I would really appreciate it!**

**-TG28**


End file.
